


Hidden Roses (And A Bear)

by GreyLiliy



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Once in a while, loving someone means choosing their needs over your own—even if Wade did have the best Valentine’s Day planned ever.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100
Collections: Isnt't It Bromantic - Spideypool Valentine's Day Challenge 2020





	Hidden Roses (And A Bear)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I mostly lurk these days in the good old Isn’t It Bromantic? SpideyPool Discord server, but when they announced a Valentine’s fic event…I had to enter. :P
> 
> The Valentine’s Day Challenge: “How do Wade and Peter do Valentine’s Day?”
> 
> I stayed up way too late writing this (and boy am I going to regret it the next day) but I wanted it posted early on Valentine’s Day instead of late. So uh. Enjoy!
> 
> Mood music: I wrote this to the Caleb Hyles cover of “Doki Doki Forever.” It doesn’t totally fit, but it’s one of my favorite songs. :D Enjoy & thank you for reading!

“So, Webs—What’re your thoughts on Valentine’s Day: The perfect lovers’ holiday or pure corporate greed out to profit on humanity’s greatest emotion?”

_Way to be subtle on figuring out how he’ll take our plans for the night._

_Nailed it._

Wade cleared his throat and causally— _Oh-so-casually—_ leaned against the wall Webs had perched on. He crossed his arms for the desired effect of looking cool. Spider-Man turned his head to look at Wade and the eyes on his mask narrowed in confusion.

“Uh, the second seems the most accurate description most of the time but you could make it the first depending on who you’re celebrating with, maybe?” Webs scratched the back of his head through his mask. “Holidays tend to be what you make of them.”

_He answered even after our awkward intro!_

Of course he did. He liked Wade.

_We’re dating._

That, too.

“So, what would you like to make of our first one together?” Wade asked. _Now that was smooth._ He tugged the slightly-crumpled carnation out of one of his many pouches and held it towards Webs. “Do you want to do something romantic or should we raid a party store in the name of taking down corporate greed?”

Webs laughed, doing that little snort thing he did under the mask that made Wade’s heart squeal at how adorable his usually irritable and angry favorite-hero-ever could be.He jumped off the wall and tapped in front of Wade.

Spider-Man took the carnation and twisted it, watching as the flower bounced on the broken stem. “I was thinking we could patrol together and make sure the bad guys don’t ruin this special night for anyone out on a date.”

“Oh.”

_But we patrol all the time._

_That’s not special!_

Maybe Webs wasn’t into the whole Valentine’s thing. The man had had more lovers than Wade during his lifetime, so maybe he was over the whole over-the-top displays of affection.

“Did you have something else in mind?” Spider-Man asked. He touched the tip of the flower with his fingers and a petal stuck as he pulled it away. Webs tapped it twice and it floated to the rooftop. “It kinda sounds like you had plans.”

_We bought a new teddy!_

And three dozen roses and a mount of chocolates carried in the arms of a giant, pink _teddy_ bear with heart print.

_Hah. A teddy bear to match our lacy teddy._

Plans were made but—Webs was all about that protect the people thing. If they did steal him away for the night for romance and all that gooey, feel-good togetherness, would Spider-Man be happy?

Or would he spend all night wondering about all the people he could be helping. The couples having a wonderful night out only to be stopped by a thief or a burglar looking to take advantage of the holiday.

“Nah,” Wade said, waving his hand. He pointed at the carnation and laughed. “That was all the farther I got. I was fishing for ideas in case you had one.”

“Are you sure?” Webs held the flower closer to his chest. The stem snapped as he squeezed, but the dextrous arachnid managed to catch the bloom before it fell. “I drop the ball on this romance thing a lot, so should tell me if you want to do something.”

_He’ll be happier patrolling._

That’s what mattered.

“Positive!” Wade clapped his hands together. “You, me, and patrolling to make sure the good citizens of your city stay safe on Valentine’s Day are all the plans I have.”

“It’s a date, then,” Webs said. He held onto the flower and backed up. “I’ll see you at the usual place tomorrow!”

With his usual grace, Spider-Man jumped from the roof and swung into the night. Wade watched him go—admiring his ass the entire time—and crossed his arms on the edge of the roof.

_So what are we going to do with all those chocolates and flowers?_

“Eh, we’ll let them hang around.” Wade whistled and pushed off the ledge. “Maybe we can give them to him the day after.”

_And make him feel bad that we made plans and didn’t tell him when he asked us for honesty and we chose his feelings over ours?_

“Or maybe we’ll eat them tonight.”

* * *

“Most dates bring flowers and chocolates,” Webs shouted, slamming his foot into the thief’s face. The man flew a few feet from the force and rolled into the alley wall. The man he’d assaulted took the moment to escape back into the street. Webs picked up the thief’s weapon and held it. “Next time leave the knives at home!”

“You tell him, babe!” Wade shouted. He knocked the bad guy in the head with the base of his katana and dropped him back to the ground. “Is this the sixth guy we’ve stopped tonight? It might be the sixth.”

“Sixth,” Spider-Man said. He tied the jerk up with his webbing and stuck him to the wall. “Holidays are a breeding ground for crime. It’s the perfect day for the bitter to take out their frustrations on the happy people around them.”

Wade sheathed his sword. “So, you knew it was going to be busy out here tonight?”

“Yup,” Spider-Man said, his shoulders dropping. “Always is.”

_We made the right choice._

“Then there isn’t any time to waste!” Wade said. He hopped onto the bottom of an escape ladder and started climbing. “Let’s keep looking for trouble! The night is still young!”

“Thanks, Wade,” Spider-Man said. The tenderness in his tone caused Wade to fumble and he missed the next rung of the ladder. He caught himself and looked back in time to see Webs jump up to join him on the fire escape. “It means a lot you’re out here with me. With two of us, we’re doing twice as much to help the lovers of my favorite city.”

Wade’s chest tightened, stretching his aching skin.

_We absolutely made the right choice._

Webs put his hand on Wade’s shoulder and squeezed. He rested his forehead against Wade’s, warming him inside and out. “I’m really glad you came around to this good guy thing.”

“Me, too.”

Spider-Man tapped their heads together once more before climbing the fire escape. Wade followed him up, his heart racing in his chest.

Flowers and chocolates didn’t have a thing on hearing admiration from his favorite person in the world.

_Best. Choice. Ever._

* * *

Their patrol finished around two in the morning. Between the two of them, Wade and Webs had stopped around twenty guys from ruining the beloved lovers’ holiday. Their Valentine’s Gift to to the good city: Stopping crime.

_The gift Webs gives every day but means more because it’s a holiday!_

_Yes!_

“What a night, huh?” Wade asked, rolling his shoulder to stretch. “We might have put so much fear into crime they’ll avoid this day from now on out of fear that we’ll swoop in and crush them.”

“I somehow doubt that, but it’s a nice thought,” Webs said. “You know what else is a nice thought?”

“What?”

“I don’t have work tomorrow and I think we earned some time to enjoy the holiday ourselves,” Webs said. He walked over and took Wade’s hands into his own and squeezed. “It’s not Valentine’s Day, technically, but the sun isn’t up yet so as far as I’m concerned, we still have time to celebrate.”

_Oh no._

Wade ate all the gift chocolate.

_No, no. That’s good. We didn’t want him to know we prepared for a fantastic, romantic Valentine’s Day._

_But what about the roses and the bear?_

It was entirely believable that Wade bought three dozen roses and a Valentine’s themed teddy bear for his own benefit at random.

_Maybe._

“What did you have in mind?” Wade asked. He could hide the roses and bear. The new teddy he could claim he’d had for awhile and was saving for a special occasion. Wade could make it work! “I’m all ears.”

Spider-Man laced their fingers together and leaned closer. “Take me home, Wade.”

“Yes,” Wade sinking into an embrace. _We have to hide the stuff._ He jerked up—the voice had a point—and held Webs at arm’s length. “But you have to give me a ten minute head start because I need to clean.”

Webs laughed, full and deep. “Okay, Wade. You get a ten minute head start.”

“Thanks!”

Wade dropped Webs and sprinted across the roof, leaping down to risk a broken leg to make sure he got home first in time to change into the teddy so he could be ready and waiting.

_And hide the roses and bear._

That, too.

* * *

Webs found the roses immediately.

He found the bear second.

_We did not hide those well enough._

Wade stood in the doorway of his bedroom, wearing a robe over his sexy undergarment. Webs had his mask in his hand and knelt near the rug where Wade had shoved everything underneath it. The hero had the edge of the rug lifted and smiled a the red and pink items.

_Maybe we subconsciously wanted him to find them and know how much effort we put into making the holiday special._

“I can explain.”

“You had plans,” Webs said, turning those big brown eyes to his direction. “And canceled them because I wanted to patrol.”

“In my defense, we thought you’d appreciate patrolling more,” Wade admitted. “Making the night special doesn’t matter if you’d rather be out saving people.”

“Wade,” Spider-Man said, his voice thick and full of an emotion Wade hadn’t heard in a long time. The man yanked the rug away from the items and threw it to the side. He picked up the teddy bear and hugged it close to his chest like he had the carnation. “Thank you so much. I love it.”

“I love that you love it,” Wade answered. He licked his lip and brushed his hand over his exposed face. The fingers dug into the torn skin, but Spider-Man kept staring at him like he was beautiful. “But that wasn’t all I picked out.”

“Oh?” Webs said, his voice turning playful. “What else did you get?”

Wade dropped the robe, revealing the teddy in its full glory: a black bodice with lace covering his chest in spiderweb patterns.

“Wow,” Spider-Man said. He put the bear on the sofa—turning the face to the cushion so it couldn’t watch them. _How thoughtful!_ Spider-Man approached Wade with intent and grabbed his face with both hands to pull him into a bruising kiss. Spider-man let him breathe after a minute of tongue and lust. “How long have you been hiding that?”

“Bought it for Valentine’s,” Wade wheezed as he caught his breath. Every place Webs touched _hurt_ but it felt so good inside he wanted more. He kissed the man back and pulled him close, loving the feel of his smooth costume under his raw fingers. “Wanted our first to be special.”

Webs bit his lip. “It turned out that way, didn’t it?”

“Absolutely,” Wade said. He grabbed Webs under his thighs and pulled them flush together. “But let’s go into the bedroom and make double sure that it is.”

“I’m onboard with that.” The man kissed him again and Wade tugged Spider-Man backwards to the bed. His lover pushed him into the mattress and crawled onto him. Spider-Man kissed him again, soft and tender. The man’s brown hair fell into his half-lidded eyes and he whispered. “Get me out of this costume.”

“Yes, sir.”

Wade slipped his fingers into the split of the costume and pulled off the top before tossing it aside. He kissed Spider-Man’s bare chest as he worked his way down to the pants and boots, turning them over to place the other man on the mattress as he tugged the garments off.

The heart-printed boxers went next, but not before Wade snickered into the fabric as he held them near his face. “I wasn’t the only one with plans, was I?”

“It is Valentine’s Day,” Webs said with a smirk. He stretched out, bare and open with obvious arousal. He sat up and leaned forward, dragging his hands down the front of Wade’s teddy. “You’re keeping this on, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Wade said, his own arousal pushing against the bottom of the one-piece. Webs kissed him again, reaching down to cup him. His clever fingers helped free Wade from the fabric and kept touching him with a determined grip. Wade moaned and dropped his head into Webs’ bare shoulder. He shivered, his body wracking and squirming with each squeeze and tug. “It’s my turn to say ‘Wow.’”

“Save that for the good stuff.”

Webs bit his lip before using his phenomenal strength to shove Wade back into the mattress. He slipped down Wade’s body and helped himself to the arousal between Wade’s legs with his mouth.

“Wow!” Wade shouted. He dropped his head back and let his fingers dig into Spider-Man’s soft hair. He whimpered under the hot, wet touch and arched his back. As he turned his head, he was granted the marvelous show of Webs touching himself while he pleasured Wade. “Wow, wow, wow.”

Wade didn’t last long and neither did Webs. They both came in near record time, ending in heavy breaths and satisfaction.

“Wow,” Wade said one last time. He sprawled out on the bed, arms wide and body sore, but content. “Just, wow.”

“That’s more like it,” Webs said, kissing The middle of Wade’s stomach. He pulled himself up and crossed his arms on Wade’s chest. The man rested his head in his arms and whispered, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Wade.”

Wade put his hands in Webs’ hair and held him close. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Peter.”


End file.
